User blog:Kirbyddd/Update and Other Stuff...
I leave Wikia for one week and they screw with another important feature originally meant for practicality in their attempt to be a hip modern site. For Pete's sake you're a digital reference book, not a social media site! (They also ruined my little joke on the City Wiki. The navbar would always display "On the Wiki" on the left, so I had the first custom section next to it titled "In the City." Now the navbar just has "Explore" on the right.) Anyways, mini rant over... Although I've pretty much been absent here (I still check all new edits, though) I've been much more involved with the City Wiki. As of right now it only has 13 actual articles (and only the Makabe Family page is filled out in complete detail) but I've done a lot in terms of smaller stuff making the place more wiki-like (templates, special categories, navigation, etc.). My edit count actually surpassed my count here, which is actually pretty sad. I also spent a ton of time tracking down info on the characters, since only the first chapter is translated and it only shows off most of the characters without introducing them properly. I ended up coming full circle and finding a goldmine of CITY info (by that I mean it has any info at all) in a place I could've reached from here. Numahachi, the blogger who calculated Nano's birthday, has been reading the manga as each chapter is released and posts little jokes and comments relating to it's content. So, I've scoured their blog, taking the vague information from their posts (mostly names and other small info from tags since most posts consist of an untranslated panel with an English reaction, usually not explaining the details of what's going on) and filling in the blanks from the art in relevant parts of the comic (untranslated scans of most of volume 1 are online, and I purchased vol 2 because I'm that desperate). Anyways, I've been able to piece together a surprising amount of info thanks to Numahachi's posts. Although I usually do some basic translation of keywords and phrases on my own to confirm important inferences I've made, some key info such as charcter motivations and backstory are impossible to figure out without real translations. Regardless, the wiki is slowly taking shape and I invite everyone to take a look or even help out if interested. Next on my to do list for the City Wiki are: 1. Inobox Templates—Wikia's new "drag and drop" infoboxes butcher formatting on pages that include a lot of pictures, so I'm going to add the old fashioned kind and see if it makes a difference. I don't want to spend six hours reading about css so I'm just going to copy the ones from here and make minor modifications that I can easily figure out, unless anyone has any objections. Then I'll go around replacing the current infoboxes in the articles and trying to fix the formatting. 2. Get More Info—I don't know if Numahachi is the kind of person to respond to PMs, but I'm planning on asking them for some concrete info on CITY. I've got a few particular questions regarding minor characters and details of the main characters' lives, and if I can get any other info that'll be awesome. 3. Image Galleries—The only times I've cut out characters from scans is when there were no other suitable pictures available. As a result, most of the characters' portraits are an inconsistent mix of manga panels and promotional art. I'll need to go through the mang and find suitable head shots for their articles. At that point, I'll already have a good start, so I might as well begin building galleries for each character. This will be pretty simple so I can get this done pretty quickly. Here's the wiki. Here's numahachi's blog. P.S. For all I know I could be the only one out of the loop and everyone here's been following Numahachi for a while, since I know he(she?) is fairly well known among the west's tiny Nichijou fandom. If this is the case, does anyone know of any other people who are fans of Arawi's work and read Japanese? Or if anyone has straight up read CITY that would be awesome. I'm over here dying for new info. P.P.S. In case anyone's not aware, the end of volume 1 revealed that CITY isn't a spiritual successsor to Nichijou but an outright sequel, which is why I'm so hyped. Category:Blog posts